Rodrik Cassel
Rodrik Cassel is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. He is played by guest star Ron Donachie and débuts in the first episode of the first season. Ser Rodrik Cassel is Master-at-Arms at Winterfell and a loyal servant to House Stark. Biography Background Ser Rodrik Cassel is Master-at-Arms at Winterfell and has trained many of its soldiers in the art of combat, as well as Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow. Rodrik is a knight, which is somewhat unusual in the North where most of the population holds to the Old Gods of the Forest. He fought in Robert's Rebellion and is an old friend of Greatjon Umber, the Lord of Last Hearth. His nephew Jory Cassel also fought in the rebellion and is the Captain of the guards at Winterfell. Season 1 Ser Rodrik informs Lord Eddard Stark that Will, a deserter from the Night's Watch, has been caught in the hills. He accompanies Eddard to Will's execution. On the way back to Winterfell he witnesses the discovery of the six direwolf pups in the Wolfswood. The Stark children adopt the pups. King Robert Baratheon visits Winterfell and Ser Rodrik assembles with the rest of the household to welcome him. Robert asks Eddard to serve as hand of the King. Bran Stark is found severely injured at the base of a disused tower."Winter is Coming" Eddard goes south to King's Landing and Jory accompanies him as the Captain of his personal guard while Rodrik remains in Winterfell. An assassin infiltrates the castle and attempts to kill Bran but is foiled by Catelyn and Bran's direwolf Summer. Rodrik identifies the blade carried by the assassin as Valyrian steel. Catelyn suspects House Lannister and decides to warn Eddard personally. Rodrik offers to send a squad of guards with her but she is concerned about drawing attention. He offers to accompany her personally and she agrees."The Kingsroad" Rodrik and Catelyn arrive in King's Landing. He escorts her during through the city and they are told that Littlefinger lost the blade used by the assassin gambling with Tyrion Lannister."Lord Snow" They set out for Winterfell. At the Crossroads Inn, Rodrik unsuccessfully attempts to dismiss the singer Marillion. He helps Catelyn take Tyrion Lannister prisoner when he arrives at the inn."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" They head east throught the Vale of Arryn. Rodrik helps fend off an attack by the hill tribes and receives a minor wound, but is able to complete the journey to the Eyrie. Rodrik's nephew Jory Cassel is killed by Jaime Lannister while protecting Eddard in King's Landing."The Wolf and the Lion" Rodrik witnesses Tyrion's trial by combat and is disappointed when Tyrion's champion wins."A Golden Crown" King Robert dies following a hunting mishap and Eddard questions the lineage of his successor Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard is arrested for treason and held in the dungeons of King's Landing."You Win or You Die" Rodrik accompanies Catelyn to Moat Cailin where they find Robb Stark's army camped."The Pointy End" Robb needs to cross the river trident but is unsure of the support of Lord Walder Frey. Rodrik advises Catelyn to not go into the Twins alone to talk to Lord Frey. She does so anyway and negotiates safe passage. Robb wins a victory in the Battle of the Whispering Wood and captures Jaime."Baelor" News of Eddard's execution reaches the camp and Rodrik is part of the group that proclaims Robb Stark the King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ser Rodrik is present when King Robb presents Ser Alton Lannister the peace terms he must deliver to the Iron Throne. Robb sends Ser Rodrik back to Winterfell to keep Bran and Rickon safe while Catelyn goes to the Stormlands to treat with King Renly Baratheon."The North Remembers" Appearances Image gallery rodrik-cassel.jpg|Rodrik in "Winter is Coming". House Stark and retainers.jpg|Rodrik stands behind the Stark family as they await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". Catelyn-arrive.png|Rodrik escorts Catelyn Stark to King's Landing in "Lord Snow". Catveil.png|Catelyn and Rodrik bringing Tyrion Lannister through the Vale in "The Wolf and the Lion". In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Rodrik Cassel is an honorable knight and stalwart warrior, advancing in years but still hale. He is proud of his facial hair, which he cultivates as 'whiskers'. He is fiercely loyal to House Stark. His older brother Martyn, Jory's father, died at the Tower of Joy during Robert's Rebellion. Rodrik has married thrice but only has one surviving child, his daughter Beth. See also * Rodrik Cassel at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:Knights